Ohana
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind, even a cute cuddly brown teddy bear. Part of my Callie and Owen series, dont have to read others to understand. cute Jibbs family one-shot.


**This is a cute, random, funny one shot that was cooked up by my sister RUMad so if you don't like it blame her lol, but if you do like it then I take 100 per cent of the responsibility.**

**Part of the Callie and Owen series. **

**The title is from Lilo and Stitch: **_ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind._

Ohana

Jenny Gibbs sat on the park bench and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face; she was at peace something which she hadn't felt in years.

She watched her husband playing with the kids and their beloved dog Sam. She smiled as Gibbs lifted up their four year old daughter Callie and tickled her sides until her face went red and she begged for mercy meanwhile Owen was throwing Sam a tennis ball and praising the golden retriever when he would come back and give it to him.

Never would she had thought that when she'd walked into Morrow's office all those years ago and met the gruff no nonsense , ex-marine that was going to be her partner was she going to meet her soul mate, the love of her life and that with him she would have two beautiful children and a happy family.

But there she sat on the park bench watching the people she loved, she only wished she had the energy to join them but every time she felt like going over there and joining them did she feel a sharp kick and then remembered why she couldn't.

She was now seven month's pregnant with their third child, they had decided this time to wait to see what they were going to have as now they had one of each they wanted the third to be a surprise.

Gently Jenny began to rub small circles on her stomach in an attempt to calm the baby down, it was definitely more active than Callie and Owen had been, but then all her children were different, Owen was quiet and shy at times but was also brave whereas Callie had a big mouth but also a sweet and loving nature, so maybe this child would be really into sports.

"You ok?" Asked a deep familiar voice as they approached her, Jenny looked up and smiled at her husband.

"I'm fine, just thinking" she gave him another smile as he sat down on the bench beside her, Gibbs let her rest her head on his shoulder before placing a kiss to her hair and resting a hand on her stomach, Sam's lead in his other hand with the dog attached. Sam sat by Jenny's feet and looked out at his surroundings.

Meanwhile they watched as Owen ran off towards the jungle gym and Callie raced after him holding Fred the bear tightly under her arm.

"You happy?" Jenny asked her husband as she turned to face him and admired his handsome face.

Gibbs turned to face her, his blue eyes met her green "Very" He mumbled before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

When they pulled away Gibbs noticed his wife grimace "Everything ok?" He asked his face ridged with concern.

"I'm fine" Jenny assured him giving him a weak smile "The babies moving a lot that's all" she stated trying to get comfy on the bench once more.

"You need to settle down little one" Gibbs began to talk to his wife's pregnant belly. He had always been a firm believer of the foetus hearing the parent's voice's as it developed "Mamma needs some rest" he continued making Jenny smile.

"Mmm" Jenny grinned tiredly "Do you think the sugar rush from the ice-cream had worn off by now?" she asked, beginning to feel the cold nip at her and was in a desperate need of a nap.

"If it hasn't I'm sure they'll crash soon enough" Gibbs suggested "I'll get them you stay here until I get back" Gibbs pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"Like I could move anywhere anyway" Jenny stated with a grin gesturing to her large stomach.

Gibbs smiled at her once more before turning to the dog "Come on Sam" he pulled on the lead a little but and the dog got up and followed him over to the jungle gym.

"Callie, Owen, It's time to go" Gibbs called to his two children.

"Coming" Owen yelled climbing down from where he had been swinging and Callie soon followed her brother.

Jenny stood from the bench, bringing her hand to her back for support when she saw Gibbs coming back with the kids. "Mummy" Callie ran to her mother and hugged her, being careful of the bump like her father had told her. "Owen can climb really high on the jungle gym" she grinned as she skipped happily back to the car with the rest of her family in tow.

Gibbs made sure everyone was buckled in before pulling away from the park, they drove home in silence, Jenny gazed out of the window while Liam and Callie played the yellow car gam quietly, hitting one another If they saw a yellow car which had only been one or two times both of which Callie had seen first.

Once they pulled up at their home Gibbs went and unlocked the door while Jenny helped Callie out of her seat, she saw the little girl turn to the seat in-between herself and Owen and then began to look around for something when she couldn't find it.

"What are you looking for sweetie?" Jenny asked slightly confused about what might be upsetting her daughter.

"I left Fred at the park" The girl said with tears strolling down her cheeks, she had never been without out that fluffy brown bear with his cute little grey and checked bow that Gibbs had gotten her the day she was born.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked coming besides his wife when he heard crying, only to find Callie in hysterics and Jenny on the verge of tears as she lifted the girl out of the car and carried her inside and taking her into the lounge.

"She left Fred behind at the park" Jenny quickly explained as she set her little redhead down on the sofa.

"We'll go back in the morning and get him" Gibbs suggested, he hated seeing Callie upset, he knew that if one of the children were upset so was Jenny and it killed him.

But instead of making Callie feel better it only made her cry more into her mother's side. "I can't sleep without him" they heard her shaky voice through streams of tears.

"Oh Callie it's ok" Jenny soothed "We'll get him tomorrow, it's too late to get him now." she echoed her husband's words.

"Ohana" Callie grumbled lifting her head up.

"Oh boy" Owen face palmed knowing where his sister was going with this.

"Pardon?" Jenny asked looking confused at her daughter.

"Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind" The little girl stated.

"That is the last time we watch Lilo and Stitch" Owen yelled "Fred isn't part of the family" the boy protested.

"Yes he is, he's my bear and I love him!" Callie yelled back at her brother getting up from the sofa and getting ready to punch him if he said anything else about her bear.

"Fine" Gibbs interrupted "Owen and I will go back to the park and find him" Jenny always knew that Callie had Gibbs wrapped around her little finger and she thought the little redhead must know as well.

This made the girl smile "Pinky promise you'll bring him back" Callie held out her little finger.

"Promise" Gibbs wrapped his finger around hers and shook before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Come on Owen" Gibbs pulled the eight year old out of the room before he could cause any more trouble. Callie ran to the window and watched as Gibbs and Owen got in the car and drove away.

"You want a hot chocolate Cal?" Jenny asked getting up from the sofa.

"With marshmallows?" she asked climbing down from the windowsill

Jenny grinned, she was a girl after her own heart "If you don't tell Owen or your dad"

"Deal" Callie followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Where do you think she left him?" Gibbs asked as he and Owen walked into the dark now abandoned park.

"I dunno, the swings?" the little boy shrugged his shoulders before following his dad with a torch, the only source of light they had.

The two Gibbs men headed for the swings but didn't have any luck, they then checked the roundabout and once again no sign of a bear "Looks like we're going to have to make a stop to the nearest Toys R Us" Gibbs stated with half a chuckle, knowing it would break both Callie and Jenny's hearts if they didn't find the beloved bear.

"Dad" Owen asked making Gibbs turn to face him.

"Yeah bud" Gibbs replied heading in the direction of the jungle gym.

"You know I'm gunna be a big brother again" the eight year old began.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded.

"Are you gunna forget about me because I'm the oldest?" Owen asked looking at his shoes.

"Of course not" Gibbs pulled Owen into his side "No matter what, you are my man, you understand, you'll always be our special little guy and you're going to be the best big brother ever" he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Ok" Owen nodded, he'd heard stories from all of his friends about their parents not paying attention to them when they had another child "There's Fred" Owen stated shinning the torch to the top of the climbing frame and seeing Fred laying there on one of the bars.

Gibbs stood on his tip toes and grabbed the bear "Lets go home" he smiled to the boy as they turned to go back to the war with Fred securely under Gibbs's arm.

Callie was laying on Jenny's lap as she combed her fingers through her hair when they saw the head lights through the window.

The little girl hopped up from her place and ran to the door, just as she got there it opened to reveal Gibbs and Owen with Fred in Owen's arms.

"Fred" Callie grinned hugging the floppy brown bear to her chest and then placed a kiss on her dad's cheek and glared at Owen before skipping happily away still gripping the bear.

Jenny smiled at Callie and Owen before moving to Gibbs and kissing him. She loved her Ohana, she wouldn't trade them for anything.

The end.

**Ok so kind of crap.**

**Fred belongs to my twin sister you can see him as the front cover to all of the Callie and Owen stories.**

**Please tell me if you want them to have another girl or boy and names.**

**Lastly please review.**


End file.
